Compañeros
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Erwin y Levi, comandante y capitán de la legión de reconocimiento, codo a codo, siempre apoyándose mutuamente, un vínculo mucho más allá de la relación superior-subordinado. Advertencia: Yaoi (No explícito) Erwin x Levi


**Compañeros**

Abrió sus ojos al sentir la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, trató de estirar sus brazos... Y fue entonces que la realidad cayó sobre él: Su brazo derecho ya no estaba.

—Te dije que debía ir yo también.

Volteó al escuchar aquella voz grave al costado izquierdo de su cama —Levi...

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, sentándose a la orilla de la cama y observando la extremidad amputada del comandante —una misión, ¡Una sola en la que no participo y mira cómo terminas! —resopló por la nariz.

—Yo mismo te di la orden de quedarte, aún no te has recuperado del tobillo —agachó la mirada —¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Exhaló aire antes de contestar —una semana.

—Ya veo —volteó hacia el muñón que quedaba en lugar de su brazo derecho —¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

—¡Tch! —lo tomó firmemente del mentón, volteando el rostro de su comandante para mirarlo a los ojos —como si no lo supieras.

Intentó inclinarse hacia adelante, pero el dolor lo hizo desistir de ello —ayúdame a sentarme.

Levi colocó el brazo de Erwin sobre sus hombros, tomándolo a él por arriba de la cintura para ayudarlo —deberías seguir descansando antes de que llegue Hanji.

—¿Hanji?

Asintió con la cabeza —al parecer descubrieron algo importante sobre Ragako y los titanes que aparecieron dentro de la muralla Rose.

* * *

—¡Olvídalo! —espetó el capitán mientras se recargaba en la puerta de la oficina del comandante —¡No irás!

—Ya lo he decidido.

—¡Es territorio de titanes! Erwin, no te puedes mover como antes, ¡Y lo sabes! —pronunció desesperado. —Deja que Hanji lidere la operación.

—No —agachó la mirada por unos segundos, antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en los del capitán. —Si bien, Hanji será quien tome mi lugar en caso de que algo me suceda, debo ser yo quien comande la misión.

—¡Maldita sea, Erwin! Te veo, ¡Y sólo veo comida para titanes! —se acercó a él.

Erwin cerró la distancia entre ambos —pues entonces úsame como carnada —dijo antes de apoderarse de los labios del capitán, besándolo profunda y apasionadamente.

Llevó una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Smith, profundizando el beso aún más —no vayas...

—Bien sabes que lo haré.

* * *

—Si yo no voy primero, ninguno de ellos me seguirá, entonces moriré en la línea frontal sin llegar a saber lo que había en ese sótano —dijo con voz seria.

—¡¿Qué?! —Erwin y muerte, dos palabras que al estar en la misma oración podían ponerle los pelos de punta al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Se sentó en aquella caja de madera —en verdad quería llegar a ese sótano. La razón por la que llegué tan lejos fue porque creí que ese día, encontraría las respuestas que tanto he buscado.

Observó su mano frente a su rostro con melancolía en su mirada —¡Y ahora estoy aquí! ¡Las respuestas están cerca de mis manos! Pero...

Era como si cientos, o miles de ojos le observaran de manera acusatoria. Fantasmas del pasado que se juntaban a sus espaldas juzgándolo, reclamándole; y Erwin sólo podía sentir el peso de todas las muertes de sus subordinados sobre sus hombros.

—¿Los ves, Levi? ¿A nuestros camaradas? —suspiró —nos están viendo, y preguntan ¿Cuál es el objetivo por el que entregaron sus vidas?

Levi sólo lo escuchaba, y veía la mirada perdida de su comandante, aquel a quien varios años atrás intentó asesinar y por quien hoy en día daría su propia vida.

Se hincó ante él, cual caballero frente a su rey —Erwin, has luchado bien, gracias a ti yo he podido llegar tan lejos.

Escuchaba las rocas que el titán bestia lanzaba, los gritos de los hombres, el viento soplando. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Erwin —ríndete en ese sueño y muere, ¡Lleva a estos nuevos reclutas al infierno mismo! —tomó aire, y con mirada decidida le hizo un juramento —Y yo, ¡Derrotaré al titán bestia!

Erwin se conmovió por las palabras y el juramento del capitán, atinando a sonreír al sentirse respaldado por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, su apoyo, Levi.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la habitación una vez que estuvo dentro, pegando su espalda a la pared, y dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Miró, y todo estaba igual como antes de que partieran a Shigansina —es como si en cualquier momento fueras a entrar —apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos —¡Maldición, Erwin! ¡Te dije que no fueras!

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Y con esto es que digo, de lengua me como un taco xD_

 _Yo, que no me gusta el yuri ni el yaoi, hace como dos semanas publiqué un yuri; y con este fanfic me he estrenado en el yaoi..._

 _Dedicado a mi bella Sophie con quien hice este reto mutuo, jajaja! ¡Aquí lo tienes, Sophie!_

 _Y también un saludo y besos a mi amado antro Shingekero: Osi (Tienes lo que querías, ¡FELIZ!? XD), Frieda, Isa Cordy, Chocolat, Nancy, mi Schala adorada, Anna (que espero lea esto después o se va a spoilear XD), Bri._

 _Espero esto sea de su agrado, y bueno, ya veremos qué otras locuras salen de mi cabezota XD_

 _Yo escribiendo yuri y ahora yaoi, ¿Qué sigue? Hambre? Peste? La tercera guerra mundial? Jajaja!_

 _¡Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
